Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) device is also known as organic electroluminescent diode device. OLED has attracted extensive attention due to its advantages of being self-luminous, rich colors, fast response, wide viewing angle, light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption, flexible display and so on. Moreover, the display device fabricated by OLED is considered as a display device with great application prospects.